The Photograph
by Lost Seeress
Summary: Sesshomaru is a Model, Kagome his photograper. What happens one night during a shoot while they're all alone?
1. The Photograph

Welcome to The Photograph.

This is a one shot story which came to me when I was given this picture. View the picture first. This is the picture that kagome keeps for her self in the end. There is a bit of adult content but not much.

Standard Disclaimers apply.

It would be lovely if I could get some opinions on this story :)

http://img175.imageshack.us/img175/3793/sesshomaru1fe4.jpg

Her job had always been beauty, find it and make it sexy. From the time she was but a young girl, she had always been able to make a rock sparkle brighter than any diamond. Hers was a talent that not many had. She was Kagome Higurashi, fashion photographer for a company headed by the Sesshomaru Taisho. She had majored is visual arts but her talent was no longer in demand in the world they lived in today. So when she had gotten the call from the assistant of the Taisho Agency, she had taken it as it didn't compromise on her integrity too much.

His was the biggest name in the modeling world of that time, and she had been working for him for months now. With surprise and a trembling heart, she now walked up to the head office where her boss spent his time whenever he was not on a shoot, who's pictures would grace every major magazine label in the world. He was so beautiful. It was almost unreal. And the ethereal man had requested her personally to take the pictures for his next piece. She had been assuming that her time at the company had been past in obscurity and anonymity. _What had she done to catch his eye?_ This is what plagued her as she took the solitary trip to the intimidating office that housed the man who could make or break her career.

The low ding of the elevators as they opened echoed through her person, a song of fear and doubt and as her slippered feet touched the cold marble floor of the impressive upper levels she almost turned away to run. _Why me?_ she kept thinking. _He is Sesshomaru Taisho. **The** Sesshomaru Taisho. He could get any famous photographer to come to him with a nod their way!_ She was almost panicked but this could really make her career. She was a brave woman.

Squaring her shoulders, she took in a deep breath and continued on her way, knocking on the door briefly to announce her prompt arrival. A curt "Enter," came from inside and her heart quaked in her breast. She could feel her hands tremble. In fact it seemed her entire being echoed the tremors rushing through her hands. She felt shocked that she would allow this man to intimidate her so completely but, well it couldn't be helped. He was just that perfect. An angel among mortals.

Clamping the beautiful handle of a solid mahogany door with clammy hands, she stepped in quietly and immediately wished to disappear. There were a few people in the room. All of them crowding around no doubt Sesshomaru Taisho himself. But he was hidden from her. All she could see was a beautiful studio. The studio of her dreams. The floors were carpeted in the finest rugs. Everything was pristine white, shades of shadows from the lights and the darkening sky touched the walls as the spacious room seemed to stretch on for eons. Trying to stifle the gasp that threatened to escape she struggled to control her amazed joy at seeing her tools. So she stood there, looking like a child who had found Santa's factory of toys.

Rapt…

All sounds escaped her as she floated in a fantasy where she always worked in a studio as beautiful as this one, her head laid on the door as she accepted being ignored. It was not something she was unaccustomed too. Because though she was pretty, in the world she lived in she was nothing even remotely special and people tended to forget that she was around. She did not mind much though. It allowed her more room to observe and plan her shoots that way. So lost in her reverie, she had not realised that she had started to walk around, her hands gently stroking everything with loving fingers. This was the world she loved most. She could almost weep.

As the shadows continued to flicker over the walls, the staff worked on preparing the Great One for his shoot. No one had yet to acknowledge her presence. This would have made a lesser woman stamp her feet in anger and annoyance. It only made Kagome smile as her brilliant artistic mind came into work. She rummaged through everything and as her eyes caught a particular enticing shadow that danced over the mosaic crystallized window with its gothic design she felt a spark of creativity rush through her being.

A rush. It inspired her and pushed her. She was its slave. She knew exactly how to make the Great One look as great as he was. His fierce sensual beauty needed to be portrayed in its stark perfection. A demon of lust, inspiring carnal thoughts from just a simple look. She continued to rummage through shelves until she found them. Four candles. They were long and slender. Sure to last for hours while she prepared for what was to be a rigorous evening. For the Supermodel was known to be demanding

Rearranging the set as she wanted, she moved with a sinuous grace of one accustomed to her work. She hardly noticed that everyone within the room had stopped to view her actions with rapt attention. That such a small woman would work with such joy. It gleamed within her eyes with each object she touched and stroked. And before their eyes they saw magic. Not the kind in faerie tales but the real kind as a talented muse worked to bring to life her fantasy.

It was like a dance. A dance of pure joy. Interest sparked through cold golden eyes that should never had been that frozen. They were eyes that begged for someone to set the fire back in them. Eyes that promised of a passion hidden deep within their bearer. With a glint, as light from the candle caught within their depths and were trapped forever, he gave a brief nod and immediately the room cleared. Barely paying any attention to the artists who exited the room he found that his attention was captured by an unawares sprite. It belonged to her now and he got up needing to watch the graceful limps flint over his office like she belonged there. He realised then that maybe he had created this office, the building, the world just for her.

Shaking his head at his foolishness, he made a slight sound within his throat, he sought to catch her attention. Muscles glistened as predatory moves took him silently to the shadows. He did not want her to notice that he was staring but he couldn't stop. She commanded his attention. But she hardly noticed him in turn and this infuriated him. He was not accustomed to this. Usually women fawned over him, though he found their attentions to him boring he wanted this one to look at him with adoration. And so with his silent grace he crept up to her. He was not really being sneaky, it was that her work so enthralled her that she was completely unaware of the world before her.

"Kagome…"

That one word brought her back to reality. Her heart slammed in surprise having being pulled out of her trancelike state as her shaky delicate hand rushed up to wrap lightly around her throat in surprise. She spun around so she could catch a glimpse of him. As her eyes met his in the shadows, her heart raced even more. He looked like a demon, a creature, wild, untamed. She couldn't help that tiny step of retreat and self-preservation before her nerves stilled around her backbone.

In a flowing move her body sank down slightly in a bow of respect as was their tradtion. "I'm sorry you startled me. I'm—" her words were halted as he stepped back. A barely audible gasp escaped her for she had stopped breathing in that moment. The shear beauty of the man took her breath away. Could he even be called a human, for no human could hold such power and beauty so confidently. She wanted to encase him in stone where his beauty would remain forever, a treasure.

Something wormed its way within her heart but she hardly noticed for she never even dared to think that someone like him would look at her as more than a commodity and so anything that could have been she would never give it room to grow and flourish as it needed.

Intelligent eyes travelled down his body, taking in the moonlight slivery wisps of hair bond n a tiny black ponytail, to cascade flowingly down a muscled back, flowing white silk shirt he wore that hide the power that seemed to ooze out of his pores. His long claws, which had been his fashion, seemed to glisten with deceptive clam. Her eyes trailed down the black casual pants he wore and slight colour tinged her cheeks as inappropriate thoughts entered her mind, but she ignored them for she was a professional and he would fire her without hesitation if she was not up to the job.

He patiently allowed her perusal of his body, fighting the growing heat of reaction that coiled low in his stomach as he imagined all kinds of lustful thoughts going through her mind as she looked at him through eyes which she probably didn't know half drifted down, half slit. Fighting a moan of illicit desire, he struggled to shut off the images that had them both writhing on a bed, seeking fulfillment. It had been so long that he had met a woman who had the grace of this one. After years of pampered women who only had to look pretty to make money, he had gotten tired of the meaningless simpering that came his way and to meet a woman who knew and loved her work was like the most potent aphrodisiac. He almost groaned as she spoke yet again.

"No. No. No. This just won't do. This look is not right. You need to strip. I know exactly what you should be wearing and that is most definitely not it."

Closing his eyes on a struggle for restraint and control, he ignored what she had said as a fiery stream of molten desire spread through his entire being. The results of such simple words astounded him. He felt shivers rush through his body to follow in their wake rising strings of goose bumps. As it travelled an agonizingly slow trail down his body, pooling within his groin, a swelling so intense and instantaneous, like nothing he had felt since the days of his youth assaulted him. He couldn't suppress that growl as he felt the tightening of his shaft. He could not strip before her. His control hanged by mere threads of hard earned discipline, which threatened to shatter at the merest sound of her voice. But it felt so good. He had not allowed himself to feel that kind of pleasure for such a long time that the unexpected arrival of it so suddenly almost brought him to his knees

Luckily for him, she interpreted his growl for disapproval. He almost smiled as he imagined what she would think had she known the reason for his growl. Yet those train of thoughts were halted, or rather they stalled has his entire body froze, for Kagome, not liking his declination of following her orders had taken up the task of disrobing him herself. As the first touch of her feather soft fingers grazed his body, molten hot sensations assaulted him. He was trapped and so he endured. The most pleasurable torture. The wide spread lashes fanned his face has his eyes drifted close. He could not stop the sensations if he wanted to and he did not want to. It was the most amazing feeling and he indulged himself, testing his limits, his restraints.

Not realising what effect she was having on her employer, Kagome felt rather proud that she had gotten her way. She felt that she had made an impression, which she had. It was just not the kind that she would be expecting. And so the shirt came off. And as each of the tiny ivory buttons slipped through the slits, her breath hitched. She tried to keep from touching him, but her fingers would accidentally trail down an expanse of taught muscled flesh and her a tiny soundless gasp would escape her parted moist lips. Her face flamed with embarrassment and something else she denied vehemently. He was her employer and she was not attracted to him. Yet as her hands touched the skin above the hem of his pants she felt her entire being shudder with a tremor. The tremors remained within her fingers as she struggled to open the stubborn buttons. She wanted to leave, run away, but she had started and she couldn't back out now

Clenching his teeth as she stroked his body to keep the sounds of pleasure locked up even though they threatened to spill from his lips, he stood rigid still before her, both anticipating and dreading each brush of her fingers… nails... As she descended he found his control slipping and he knew he should step back, but he wanted to test his control for just a little while longer… just a little longer…

He was unable to catch that sharp desire laden hiss that escaped his lips as her fingers stroked him so close to where he needed it. The thundering of his heart deafened him till it sounded like wild drums beat a call for desire within the room. He nearly perished on the spot, as her struggling fingers kept brushing over his need as she battled with the buttons of his pants. He would have gladly allowed her to continue had she known what those simply brief touches were doing to him. But he did not think she would be too happy to see the engorged arousal outlined through his tight boxers.

Veins almost popping in his neck, he swiftly stilled her hands, pressing them deeply into his arousal for a moment before he started to disrobe himself on his own. She almost looked like she was about to bend on her knees in grateful prayer. But she did not back down exactly. She seemed determined to be professional even though the red stain on her cheeks loudly proclaimed another story.

Relieved, she stepped behind him and tantalising fingers stroked through his hair coaxing the tight ponytail out. She pressed her body into his back as she used him for leverage, her face set in determination to win the battle with the elusive material.

He stilled in his movements, as all thoughts of ever losing his erection died the moment her soft yet firm breasts pressed against his back. He didn't care move for losing that contact a second before it was necessary. His eyes drifted down to the tented material, which showed blatant proof of his desire. He was not ashamed of his arousal, but he worried that someone like her would be shocked. He had to calm down before he took off his boxers. He took in deep breaths to aid but each gulp was fragranced in her scent and it only elicited more images. There was nothing he could do about it.

"What do you want me to wear?" he asked, not turning to face her. She would soon be faced with his arousal and she did not need to see it any moment sooner than was necessary. She however had been too busy admiring the taut muscles of his butt. He was so beautifully shaped.

"Hh? What?" she mumbled guiltily. "Oh right," she blushed as she rushed to gather the costume. She could almost see him in it. So sensuous. "You have to remove the boxers though…" her voice trailed off as she took in the sight of him before her, muscles corded over the leanest body parts, a proud look on his face. There was not an ounce of fat on him. She gulped, as she could not stop her body from trailing down over a flat stomach. Her eyes bulged as she noticed his arousal. It was thick, stretching the material of his undergarment. Taking a much-needed breath, she then swallowed to help a throat that had suddenly gone dry

Clearing her throat, "uhmm… Her-Here. Put this on." She walked to him and handed the clothing to him. As his fingers reached for it though it seemed that hers had lost their consistency as the soft material slipped thought nerveless fingers. "I'm sorry," she gasped in embarrassment as she quickly bent to pick them up. She came face to face with _it_. Her heart sputtered, freezing her where she was. She felt the ever-present heat of her face become even more prominent. Stumbling upright she mumbled an apology. It trailed away as she noticed the tormented look that cut over his harsh sensual face.

"I am sorry one. I cannot control it. I want you." He said the words so simply. Yet the wealth of desire that coated them had heat pooling dangerously low in her stomach. She stifled the shivers that those words brought to her, yet all she wanted to do was purr. "Let's get this done Kagome. I do not know how long I can stand here without claiming you."

"O-ok-ay," she said and practically stuffed the clothing into his chest as she quickly turned around to give him the privacy he needed to get dressed. They both knew that it was impossible for there to be anything between them and so they would pretend that this was just a slight mistake, temporary insanity. She dimmed the lights slightly and lit the candles so that their flickering lights would catch the window perfectly.

"I'm ready," his deep masculine voice shimmered over her like fine strong liquor. She turned to him, drunk on the addictive tones that struck her over-sensitive being. He was… magnificent. The costume wasn't much. Just a vivid yellow belt, which doubled as, a loin cloth. Exposing his shapely thighs while leaving nothing to the imagination. There was no shirt to it, just a thick fur draped over his right shoulder and thigh. His hair flowing freely over his shoulders and chest, he was the physical entombment of desire.

As he walked his erection tented the material. He had moved to the window as she had indicated and she could see the agonized look on his face. It was like he was in the utter throes of pleasure while being tortured within the fires of deepest Hell. The tented material completely ruined the image. Standing behind her camera she could _see_ that he was aroused completely and that just would not do.

"I-s there any-anyway you can… maybe…" she trailed off. His jaw clenched the word, "No," came out almost harsh.

"I can't stop thinking of—" his words were captured by a low moan as smooth as silk as his eyes drifted close and his entire body shuddered. "I want you so much… Forget I said that." He took a deep shuddering breath as he tried to calm down but it was just not happening. Knowing that she was looking only seemed to intensify what he was feeling.

She felt joy rise in her chest as his words shimmered through her being. No one had ever expressed desire for her in such an intense tone. It made her feel… sensitive all over like she was going up in flames, tiny ones that licked over her skin, each stoking the other until they smouldered, building wanton images in her mind. While she waited for his calm, which never came, images of her own played in her head and so gone was she that she found a part of her, a brave part that wanted to tempt and dare. She had always been such a _good girl_ all her life. Here was her chance to do something daring and exciting.

Taking a deep breath for courage, she said, "Well this just won't do. I guess I will just have to take things into my own hands," She tried to smile bravely but it came out trembly, needy. And that look had his enormous body shuddering. His eyes locked onto her as she came towards him. A beautiful rose in her cheeks. He didn't dare assume he had guess at her intensions. It would be too great that his fantasy would come true.

"What are you doing?" he asked startled as she sank to her knees so elegantly before him. The next sounds out of his mouth were those of muffled groans as inexperienced fingers lightly pushed the belt to a side, taking him tentatively within the softest palm. He nearly disgraced himself by falling to the floor on weak knees. Saved by the ledge of the window, he threw his head back, biting his lips as her fingers slowly circled his shaft, trailing experimentally over the length. The sensations were intense. His already engorged erection swelled till the veins throbbed visibly. He knew that he would be done in no time. He wanted her to go faster, but he feared pushing her, scaring her.

Confidence growing, she started to stroke him firmly, loving the sounds that escape his lips. Her heart thundered. She had never done anything like this before but she truly enjoyed bringing that look to his face, making him make those sounds. Her fingers travelled over the blunt tip of his arousal and a strangled gasp escaped his lips causing her to moan out at the pleasure it brought her. She kept doing it, loving how this powerful man shuddered so openly under her ministrations. Her free hand moved to stroke his underside.

"Kagome…" he rasped. "Please… wont… last…" those strangled words brought that first feminine smile to her lips. She wanted him to lose it and so she did something she had never done in her entire life. Licking her lips, she slowly darted her tongue out to taste the tip of him. She was amazed at the effect that had on him. His entire being froze… stilled like he was waiting for something. She couldn't wait however, She had gotten her first taste of him and she wanted more. She opened her mouth and slowly took him in. He was much bigger than she had expected and he stretched her mouth but he tasted really good. Something about having him in her mouth made more moisture pool between her thighs. She swirled her tongue around has her head rose to do it again. Grabbing hold of his bottom for better leverage she started to move steadily, swallowing as much of him as she could with each take. Hoping that she was doing it right.

He felt it start at the base of his shaft. Intense volcanic pleasure. He wanted to tell her so he wouldn't come in her mouth. He understood that this was her first time but words escaped him. Pleasure hummed through his entire being, finding ever nerve ending, building until he couldn't find it in him to think of anything but his release. It came hot and hard, ringing a shouted groan from his lips. His entire body shook from the shear force of it. Thrusting into her mouth he rung all the pleasure out until he felt satiated for the moment but not satisfied.

She felt it coming, his hand fisted almost reverently through her hair as he started to thrust deeply into her mouth. Then he came, feeling her mouth with his essence. Sucking on the erupting shaft, she tried to bring him to the pinnacle of pleasure even in her inexperienced state. When his hips had stopped thrusting within her mouth she gave him a last lustful suck before standing up. The look on his face almost had her throwing herself into his arms. He was still leaning against the window, his hand just over his chest hear his throat and the other swinging loosely by his side as he gazed at her. It was like he was saying to her… I want you. The look on his face was so beautiful that she rushed to her camera and took several pictures of him in that pose. His body relaxed from orgasm as he looked at her still wanting more. His back arched so sensually, hair fanned softly over taut muscles. And it was all for her. The fire in his eyes that had not been there before smouldered with heated promise.

vVv

It was a week since it had happened. Her pictures were developed. She looked at them now, longing and lust on her face as she prepared to send them off to the editor's desk save one. It had been a great experience, but there was no point dredging up the past, wishing for things that could never be.

She made her way home feeling sad. She had really wished that something more _would_ have happened. Maybe he really had not enjoyed what she had done to him. Anxiety surfaced. She had been inexperienced in the way of pleasing men so it wouldn't have surprised her if she had not pleased him. Dejected she entered her apartment, and sighed for the hundredth time as she looked dreamily onto the picture that was Sesshomaru. He looked like the true epitome of desire and she really wished…

Sighing she prepared to make dinner for herself, all alone again. She frowned as the phone rang causing her to burn her finger on the hot pan.

"Hello?"

"Have dinner with me tonight," came the growling response. "I can't stop thinking about you…"


	2. Dinner Date

Chapter 2

Since you asked so nicely I've written another part.But if i get no reviews I'll assume that this story is not very good and I wont bother to continue

vVv

"Hello?"

"Have dinner with me tonight," came the growling response. "I can't stop thinking about you…"

Her heart fluttered as the phone fell through nerveless fingers. . Her cheeks were tinged in red realising that she had dropped the phone. Scrambling to pick it up, the frantic girl placed it to her ear, strings of apologies leaving her lips. A chuckle came from the other end of the phone and as the cradle was pressed so close to her ear she felt it travel all the way through her, like he was right next to her, whispering to her and she felt fiery warmth travel through her.

A moan left her lips as she pressed her suddenly weak body to the island behind her. Lashes drifting closed over startling stormy eyes enjoying the first touch of desire to her virginal body. Pressing a hand between aching breasts as if to subdue a racing heart, she took in a deep breath before considering her response.

He felt an erection, that had not really subsided, strengthen, as her moan floated over him, sultry and wanting.

Lava…

Heat…

Blood rushed south…

Thrilling...

He gripped the phone with an almost inhuman strength, his manicured claws drawing blood as they dug into his palm. Ashamed at his lack of control, he struggled to maintain some semblance of willpower. I This is just another meaningless date/I he tried to consol himself with. I Maybe she will be like all of them. She probably just wants me cause of my fame. /I That he did not want to be a truth but it would not have been the first time. His jaw ticking with barely suppressed patience, he waited.

"I-I thi-think that's a bit…" he heard her swallow as if to moistened a patched throat and immediately the images assaulted him. Heated, a tantalizing throat working as it slid against the skin of her neck. He vividly saw his silver crowned head bent to her neck, his massive body crowding her, holding her delicately as his tongue moved over the skin of such a fascinating expanse of creamy skin. He closed his eyes tightly, almost tasting her. He could almost feel her on his lips; hear that moan rumbling as he tortured her.

Beads of perspiration dotted his smooth forehead as control slipped through his fingers yet again. Her voice had faded as the intense vision played through his mind, just catching the end he found himself blinking to focus a disorient, sexually charged mind "…think it's a good idea."

His lips rose in a predatory smile, bringing a fierce beauty to the man who stood above most others. "Good. I'll pick you up in one hour." Clicking the disconnect button on his hi-tech cell phone, he did not happen to catch her confused babble as she tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Trying to calm down, Kagome knew deep in her heart that going to dinner with Sesshomaru would not be a good idea. He was powerful. He was a force on his own and she could not contest with the powers that he held over seduction and desire. Her mind screamed at her, warning after warning came at her in waves. She knew that in the game of seduction, she would drown under the sea of passion that Sesshomaru wielded. Inexperience clung to her. Peering into her eyes, one could see the images of a girl who believed in a fair and just world. How was she to keep with the jaded sophisticate like her employer?

Her mind set, she prepared a flustered speech of refusal, though a smll part of her wondered what it would have been like to have the heated gaze of I The /I Sesshomaru Taisho on her only. Many women would have sold their parents for this opportunity and the pang of loss was sharp as she said, "I-I thi-think that's a bit…" she swallowed as that regret took in full force, almost forcing her to test what it would have been like , but she persisted "…it's a bit too—too soon. W-we only …I just don't think it's a good idea," angered at her constant stammering. Firm conviction rang through the last portion of her words. So with baffled confusion she was left yet again stammering as, blatantly ignoring her, she found that she had an hour to prepare for his arrival.

Angered, she fumed at his high handedness. No one had ever blatantly ignored her so and thrill rushed through her at that. It felt… nice that he wanted her that much. Forgotten anger was replaced with a brilliant smile that spread over her face like a ripple that would have stunned any who would have seen it. Almost floating on wings of excitement, she rushed to her room to lay out what she would wear. An hour was hardly sufficient time to get dressed and with a feminine shrug she smiled and stepped within the showers.

The warm sprays rushed over her body like tiny fingers, becoming streams as they caressed her body downward, she felt a sensuality that had not been present before. Her lashes lowered almost demurely as she thought of what she had done earlier. Now, in retrospect, she realised how brazen her actions had been and if the fire that torched through her body were any indication, a blush would be riding her skin all night. But she could not deny the sensual pleasure she had gained doing that to him. He had looked so beautiful.

She licked her lips hoping that she could taste him again. Her eyes tightly shut she could almost feel him, the smooth thickness moving so languidly within her mouth. His blunt tip penetrating her so intimately. Saliva flooded through her mouth as she remembered the taste of him. A moan left her lips, her soapy sponge making that inevitable downward descent over a smooth stomach, slippery with the jasmine fragrant bath gel coming from her sponge.

He had been a wonderful first experience. She did not know if she would ever get the chance to pleasure him again like that but…. Her chest heaved in a heavy pant as she tried to contain her heart, filling her starved lungs with oxygen, as they so needed. He had affected her in such a way.

Tiny tongues of fire raced through her, bringing with them shivers. Her body felt weighted beneath the warm spray of her shower. Aching. Wanting. She gasped as she felt the tightening of her nipples. Arching her back to allow the heavy spray of the water as it fell over her sensitive body. She gasped. It was such a sound, filled with wanting. Hearing it brought colour to her cheeks. She had never made a sound like that before.

Ding!

Starting violently she nearly slid on the slippery floor of her shower. Her heart slammed in her chest guiltily. Eyes darting over the misty room, she had a silly fear that someone could have witnessed her wanton display.

DingDingDingDingDING!!!!!!

The frantic… impatient… persistent… ringing of her bell had her spurred into action. Grabbing onto a thick fluffy white towel, she wrapped it around her body, a second smaller one, quickly trying to get rid of the water clinging to ebony ringlets and curls.

Wet feet leaving a trail behind, she shouted, "Who is it?" just as she got to the door. She knew who it was. How could she not, but fear was beginning to set in.

"It's me," the voice was unmistakable. Arrogant. Confident. She stood frozen with her hands on the handle of the door that would let him into her home, and take her safety completely away. For a moment she seriously considered not opening. Leaving him out was such a desirable action that she nearly let go of the door until she remembered her manners and with a deep breath for courage, she pulled it open.

"Hello," she said to him sheepishly, self-consciously. "I'm not exactly ready—" her words were muffled as soft heated lips pressed against hers, her body being pressed back, forced into her home until she felt the cold texture of the wall against her back. With a sigh of surrender, her moist lips softened under the hungry pressure of his, her hands clenching his shirt as if to anchor herself.

Impatience struck, waiting had never been one of his strong traits, as within half hour of his call he found himself on her doorstep his clawed fingers practically stabbing her door bell, demanding entry into the home of his obsession. Golden eyes grew with surprise as he set his eyes on her for the first time in days. Clad in a thick towel that promised to fall at the slightest move, she stood before him. She may have well have invited him to ravish her on the spot for he found his body tightening with a desire he had tried to control for far to long. And before he could restrain the need for her, the hunger, he felt a growl tear from his throat, his only thought, I Touch her, taste her /I . He reached for her then. He needed to touch her. It burned through him.

As his lips made heated contact with hers for that first time, he felt seared. It may have been the prolonged abstinence, the constant wanting, or maybe they just generated that much heat but it had no consequence for the outcome was the same. Pressing into her, he made her aware of the power she held over him. Thick with wanting, he couldn't help the slight thrust he made to alleviate some of the mounting pressure that raced downward. It was almost painful his need for her. His fingers fisted through the wet hair pulling her closer, finding the damp smoothness erotic, it wrestled a deep groan from him. He was so close to her that he feared that for ever, even if he lost the most important memory to him he would always recall the feel of her supple curvaceous feminine figure imprinted on him.

He felt the tremor that raced through her, he tasted her fear and desire in her kiss as that tempting mouth trembled beneath his and he knew what true enticement was as he fought for control. She was an innocent, not accustomed to heavy desires of a man. Pulling his mouth away from the sweet temptation of hers, he buried his face in the hallow of her neck as his body pushed tightly against hers. She was trapped, offering herself so ingenuously to him.

Taking a deeply needed calming breath, he couldn't stop the thrusting of his hips as his mind and body sought release from the suffocating ache. He could feel her entire being quaking and it was so sweet. He had not met a woman so alluring yet so innocent that the combination nearly brought him to his knees. Finally calming his impatient hips, groaning at the lost friction, he pulled away from her. Naked desire in his eyes as he looked at her. Her eyes closed so temptingly, lips swollen from his kiss. Fingers curling into a ball he nearly went to her again. "Kagome…"

She opened her eyes slowly, like a princess wakened from the kiss of her prince. The unmasked desire for more so openly displayed within the shimmering depths of her eyes nearly unmanned him and standing before her she did not realise just how much restraint he was exhibiting as she displayed such naïve passions

He watched her. They stood still… a tableau. A beautiful scene many wished to emulate, the passion so plainly obvious within their individual stance. Then her sleepy eyes widened with shock and he knew that he was lost. He watched it all happen as if in slow motion. As the material heavy with water glided on the wind to meet the floor though her frantic actions attempted to stall it.

She froze as she heard the almost threatening sound coming from him, it made the hairs on her neck stand but it stoked the fires in her belly even more. She looked up at him. I Oh God… /I


	3. Why didnt you update WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Hey guys. Sorry I was gone for so long and sorry fornot letting you know what was going on XD. The story was just meant to be a one shot you know? Someone gave me the picture cause they knew how much I loved Sesshoumaru and as soon as I saw it I was like omg what kind of person would make Sesshoumaru look at them like that and of course the answer just had to be Kagome XD. So ya I just wrote what I thought would lead to that picture.

I wasnt expecting so many responses. You guys overwhelmed and well basically freaked the heck out of me. What if i dont deliever? ya that led to a whole writing fear then writers block so I stopped writing but Finally I missed it you know? So I'm back. Im getting into it slowly but Ya ill be updating the stories including this one again. If it sucks though dont tell me or tell me super nicely or i might just disappear again for another how long was it two years? lols ya so I just wanted to apologise for disappearing Thanks for still reading my stories even after my absence. I appreciate it truly

Emihime, formerly Vague86


End file.
